Episode 8508 (18th June 2019)
Plot Things are awkward between Amy and Nate when Amy arrives at the farm to collect Kyle. At Smithy Cottage, Pete makes Rhona breakfast and tries to persuade her to spend the morning in bed but it soon descends into another argument. Robert is struggling to cope with the Victoria situation. He breaks down and tells Aaron that all he wanted to do was protect his sister. Bernice realises Amy still doesn't know Kerry slept with Nate. When Rhona enters the café, Bernice suggests Kerry could ask Nate's previous conquest how discreet he is which earns her a telling off from Rhona about gossiping. Megan is nervous ahead of her sentencing hearing. Whilst Kyle and Amba play in the park, David and Amy talk. David reveals he's having second thoughts about his counselling session this afternoon but Amy gets him to promise to go. Moments later, Nate approaches so David leaves him and Amy to talk. Nate explains to Amy that sleeping with Tracy was just a bit of fun that meant nothing but Amy insists it doesn't matter as nothing is going to happen between them. Over a coffee, Rhona and Jamie discuss their respective relationship troubles. Jamie tells Rhona about Andrea's deal with Graham and questions how he's supposed to carry on like nothing has happened. Nate asks Amy if she can forget about him sleeping with Tracy and make a fresh start. Amy says no. As Amy gets up to walk away, she notices Kyle is missing. A frantic Amy searches the village for Kyle but he's nowhere to be seen. Nate promises Amy that they'll find him but Amy fears the worst. After sending Robert to the pub, Aaron calls Victoria over to the Mill and tells her how Robert is struggling. Victoria questions why Robert had to go after Lee. Aaron states Robert couldn't stand back and watch Lee get away with attacking her. He urges Victoria to see things from Robert's perspective, commenting if it was Liv, he'd be acting the same. Pete confides his and Rhona's relationship troubles in Marlon. David continues to have doubts about attending therapy but therapist, Miriam, manages to persuade him to stay and have a chat. Dan receives a call from Cain so he locks up that garage and heads off to meet him, unaware Kyle has snuck in whilst his back was turned. Kyle jumps in the car Dan was working on then turns the ignition and presses the accelerator which causes fumes to come pouring from the exhaust. Nate bumps into Rhona and fills her in on Kyle's disappearance. Pete witnesses the pair talking so storms over and questions what they're talking about. He's left feeling guilty when Rhona reveals Kyle is missing and she agreed to help look for him. David's therapy session begins. He starts by telling Miriam that everything that's happened is all his fault - he let his son down. Megan drops Elisa off with Jai ahead of her sentencing. Frank promises Megan that he'll take Eliza to see her if she is sent down but Megan doesn't want her daughter to see her in prison. Nate checks the garage for Kyle. The doors are locked so he looks through the window and spots Kyle sitting in a car surrounded by fumes... Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Miriam - Emma Linley Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Tenant House - Kitchen and living room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane car park *Church Lane *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Therapist's office *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and driveway Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes